Revenge
by ficwriterjet
Summary: A missing scene between Eric and Talbot in 'Night On the Sun'. WARNING: Graphic slash, male/male spanking, disturbing and violent scenes - more warnings inside.


**Author's Note:** I suppose this story would be called a PWP (plot what plot). It's the porniest porn I've written to date. It's a 'missing scene' from the show True Blood. It takes place during Season 3, episode 8, _Night on the Sun_. Some lines are taken directly from the show. A big thank you to Relic, aka hucknclem for betaing this story for me even though she found it disturbing. It's much better now than it was before she helped with it. J

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, and I am not making any money from this story.

**WARNINGS:** Graphic slash. Daddy kink. Consensual spanking. Erotic punishment. Violent and disturbing cannon murder of a character. This is NOT a warm fuzzy story with a happy ending.

REVENGE

Eric stood next to Russell, watching him intently. He'd been waiting to find this man for over a thousand years. The monster that had killed his family had finally been revealed to him, and he _would_ have his revenge, no matter the cost. It had made his skin crawl to kneel and give his allegiance to Russell. It had made his chest hurt to denounce Godric. But he couldn't let this opportunity slip through his fingers; he could feel Russell's trust growing with every moment they spent together.

"Would you like to accompany me to Bon Temps this evening?" Russell was asking. "I need to fetch Sookie, and take care of that troublesome Bill Compton."

Eric opened his mouth to agree, but didn't get the chance.

"What?" a voice screeched from the hallway.

Eric turned to see Talbot, Russell's partner of seven hundred years, storm into the room. Looking back at Russell, Eric could see the tension in his face.

Russell forced a smile, and turned his gaze on Talbot. "Eric and I are going to fly over to Louisiana, and retrieve my property."

"You promised you'd spend the night with me." Talbot walked up to his lover, stamped his foot, and reiterated, "You promised!"

Eric could tell Talbot was working his way into a full blown tantrum, and stifled the urge to roll his eyes. He enjoyed a submissive sexual partner, but he had zero tolerance for bratty behavior. This was an area where he and his Maker had never seen eye to eye. Eric assumed that Russell, like Godric, enjoyed watching the bratty behavior most of the time.

"And I will," Russell said, placating the younger man. "As soon as we've found the girl, and brought her back."

"Go ahead!" Talbot said, crossing his arms. "_Leave_. Like you've been doing for centuries. Chasing after this or that while I sit here _alone_."

Temper rising, Russell raised his voice, "In a giant mansion, with all the blood you can drink, and all the vampire boys you could possibly want. Oh, poor Talbot. Are your diamond slippers chaffing?"

Instead of causing shame, this statement only seemed to incense the younger vampire. "First the queen, now the telepath. All you care about is your precious collection."

When Russell didn't immediately reassure him that it wasn't true, Talbot sped over to the cabinet, grabbed the first object in his lover's collection, and hurled it to the ground. It smashed into hundreds of tiny pieces. When Russell simply shrugged, Talbot picked another artifact, and another, smashing whatever his hands touched, while Russell feigned indifference.

From the background, Eric watched it all, waiting to see how Russell would handle it. He'd seen very similar scenes play out between Godric and his various lovers over the years. But when Talbot picked up the crown that had belonged to Eric's father, Eric reacted immediately. He sped to Talbot's side, and seized the man's wrist before he could damage it.

Confused and startled, Talbot stared at the tall vampire. Eric's mind raced, and quickly formulated a plan.

"Talbot," he said quietly, taking the crown from the man's hand, the weight of it giving him strength to carry out his plan. He glanced at Russell. "Your Majesty; perhaps I have a solution." Turning to Talbot with a smile that bordered on seductive, he said, "I know I'm a poor substitute, but I would be honored to keep you company."

Caught off guard by the intimidating Viking, Talbot said, "Hmm… I don't know." He made eye contact with Russell, leaving it up to his mate.

"That sounds like fun," Russell agreed eagerly, before catching himself. He purposely drawled the words, "I am positively jealous."

Appeased but still pouting, Talbot conceded. "Fine." He offered Eric a small smile. "Mr. Northman and I will try to find some way to amuse ourselves."

From behind Talbot's back, Russell mouthed the words, "Thank you," to Eric.

Eric smiled as Russell left, but the instant he turned towards the display case, his smile vanished. He gently placed the crown back inside the display case. His eyes lingered on the golden circlet, remembering the way it sat on his father's head, and made a promise.

Tonight he would have his revenge.

Plastering a pleasant smile on his face, Eric turned to Talbot, and suggested a game of chess. It was a good way of getting to know your opponent's personality without asking many questions. Talbot readily agreed.

As they played, Eric studied the moves the smaller man made, trying to find any hidden agendas. He'd already decided Talbot was to be his sacrificial lamb, killed in the name of Vali, the god of revenge. Now he needed to make sure he wasn't setting himself up for a trap.

In his experience, there were two kinds of brats, the kind that were just playing at it, and the kind that couldn't help it. Eric had played with enough of both due to Godric's affinity for them. It hadn't been Eric's favorite game, but Godric had loved watching him play Daddy to his lovers. And because pleasing his Maker had pleased him, he'd learned the role well, but he hadn't done it in years. The closest he'd come was with Jessica a while back, but she was the kind that couldn't help it, and he'd quickly lost tolerance, and given her back to Bill.

After half an hour of playing chess, Eric decided his opponent was the kind of brat that played it up, and that would work well for what he had planned. He needed to get Talbot in a submissive frame of mind, so that when the moment came, he wouldn't try to fight back or yell for help. But first he needed to make sure the guards wouldn't interfere.

Moving his queen into place, Eric said, "Checkmate," for the third time, expecting a reaction. He wasn't disappointed. Talbot knocked all the pieces onto the floor with a sweep of his arm. Eric's only reaction was a steady stare, suspecting it would unnerve the younger vampire.

Feeling an unusual urge to explain himself, Talbot said, "I'm bored." When Eric still said nothing, Talbot ordered, "Take off your clothes."

This was the opportunity he'd been waiting for. Eric's eyes darted to the guards that were always hovering. "A little privacy?" he suggested.

Talbot was so used to the servants, he sometimes forgot they were in the room. He quickly stood and waved his arms in their general direction. "Everyone out." When they didn't move fast enough for his taste, he gave them a small hiss of displeasure.

Eric waited for the study to empty before slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Enjoying the show, Talbot's fangs distended.

"It's been a long time since I've done this," Eric admitted, thinking about the last time that he'd murdered another vampire.

"A man?" Talbot teased with a smile, assuming Eric was talking about sex.

"No," Eric forced his fangs down, "A vampire."

The two came together for a passionate kiss. Eric put his hand on the back of Talbot's head to keep it in place, and punctured the younger vampire's tongue with a fang, swallowing some of his blood. Talbot moaned, and tried to bite Eric as well, but the taller man pulled away before he could. Eric trailed his fangs down Talbot's neck, breaking the skin, and licking it up.

Talbot's hands started to undo Eric's pants, but Eric stopped him with a hand on each of the smaller man's wrists.

"It's also been a long time since I've been with a brat," Eric said softly.

Talbot tilted his head back, so he could look down his nose at Eric. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me, Talbot," Eric cautioned, maintaining eye contact, and keeping his tone serious.

Talbot broke eye contact, and hoped the blush he felt didn't show on his face, since he hadn't eaten yet today.

Moving both of Talbot's arms behind his back, Eric took both wrists in one of his large hands, and held tight. He let his other hand trail from the base of Talbot's spine, to the side of his hip.

In the same frank tone, Eric said, "Your behavior tonight was reprehensible, and you know it. What you wanted was for Russell to come and stop you mid tantrum, but he didn't… I did."

The younger vampire shivered in his grip, and Eric knew he'd been right. He leaned to breathe in his ear. "I've been told by more than one that make a good Daddy."

The deep and needy groan that came from Talbot's throat couldn't be mistaken for anything other than lust.

"Would you like that for tonight?" Eric asked.

"Yes, Daddy," Talbot whispered.

Eric firmly smacked the younger vampire's backside once. Talbot jumped in response, and their eyes met. Talbot's wide with surprise, and Eric's narrowed with reproof. "Throwing a tantrum is not acceptable behavior for an adult, especially when that adult is the King's partner, and you know it. You're going over my knee for a spanking. Go tell the staff not to disturb us, because you will be making a fuss before I'm finished with you."

Eric abruptly released Talbot's wrists, turned him toward the door, and sent him in that direction with another loud swat. There was a small gasp from Talbot, but the man didn't hesitate to walk towards the guards that were hovering outside the door. Eric thought that similar scenes must happen fairly often, because they weren't rushing to the younger vampire's aid.

Talbot approached one burly guard, and instructed quietly, "Sergio, we will be needing the whole bottom floor to play. Make sure we are not disturbed no matter what people may hear, yes?"

Sergio bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Yes, Sir." Sergio started rattling off instructions to the other two guards, and within seconds they were all gone.

Talbot turned back to Eric, with a slight smile on his face, eager to play. Eric snapped his fingers and pointed to the spot right in front of him. The younger man's smile grew, and he immediately sped to the spot.

"Good boy," Eric praised, with a long practiced, deceitful soft smile. "Now I want you to take off all your clothes."

Clothes rained down on the floor as Talbot yanked each piece from his muscular body. Once the younger man was naked, Eric grabbed his upper arm, turning him to the side, and giving him two sharp smacks. Letting go, Eric demanded, "Do your clothes belong on the floor little boy?"

"No, Daddy," Talbot answered, putting a hand on his ass to rub at the quickly fading sting.

Eric grabbed Talbot's wrist, and pulled the hand away from his ass. He slapped the back of the younger man's hand hard enough to elicit a yelp. Talbot gaped up at him with confusion.

Keeping a stern expression on his face, Eric said, "You will not touch your backside;…" He glanced down at Talbot's erection before continuing, "…or your front side, until I give you permission. Do you understand me?"

"Mmm," he purred. "Yes, Daddy."

Eric let him go. "Pick up your clothes, fold them nicely, and put them on the side table for me."

Watching Talbot comply gave Eric the first stirrings of excitement and satisfaction in knowing his plan would work. "That's much better," he said when the younger vampire finished. "Good boy."

Talbot's face showed a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment at the praise.

"Now let's discuss sportsmanship." Eric grabbed Talbot's ear and roughly pulled him over to the chess set before letting the ear go. While Talbot tried not to rub his ear, Eric pointed to the pieces scattered on the floor. "Why did you knock these pieces down after losing the game?"

Talbot bit one side of his lower lip, and darted his eyes up to Eric's for a moment. He focused back on the chess pieces, and admitted, "I was angry that you'd won again."

"As an adult, do you think that was an acceptable response?"

Talbot's eyes stayed focused on the chess pieces. He mumbled, "No, Daddy."

Eric put his fingers under Talbot's chin, and forced him to turn his head. Once they had eye contact, he said, "You will look at me while we discuss your behavior. Do you think knocking those pieces to the floor was an acceptable response to losing the game?"

The younger vampire squirmed slightly, but did a fair job of keeping eye contact. "No, Daddy. It wasn't."

"You should have the maturity to keep your anger in check, especially over something as trivial as a game of chess."

"Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry."

Eric released his chin, grabbed his wrist, and led him to the couch. "That isn't good enough." The older vampire perched on the edge of the couch, and yanked Talbot down over his lap. Talbot tried to rest the upper half of his body on the couch, but Eric didn't want him to feel that secure, and instantly maneuvered him.

Talbot found himself hanging directly over the older vampire's lap, his hands braced against the rug on one side, and his toes touching the floor on the other. Talbot smiled anyway, because his erection was happily pressed between his abdomen and Eric's denim covered thigh. That smile quickly turned to a pout when Eric wrapped an arm around his waist, and hiked his ass a couple of inches upward, so his dick had nothing to rub against.

Holding Talbot in place, Eric slapped his large hand down in the center of his ass, eliciting a hiss from the smaller man. After that initial spank, Eric started at the top of Talbot's ass, rhythmically spanking left, right, center, and slowly working his way down in a pattern of overlapping swats.

Talbot squirmed, trying to get his lower half back down onto Eric's lap, but Eric had no trouble keeping him securely where he wanted him. Eric hadn't even made it halfway down his ass, when Talbot kicked his legs in frustration, and whined, "Oooooow!"

Not liking even that slight resistance, Eric stopped spanking, and slapped the back of Talbot's right leg as hard as he could. Talbot's whole body bucked, and he cried out in pain and surprise.

Raising his voice, Eric said, "Don't you dare have a tantrum about the way I'm spanking you. It's punishment, and you don't get to enjoy it." He heard Talbot whimper, and softened his tone. "I, on the other hand, do get to enjoy it, and it pleases me to hold your ass in the air while I spank you, so you will accept it. Have I made myself clear?"

Talbot's erection had waned with the sharp blow, but hearing that Eric enjoyed watching him suffer, brought it back to life. "Yes, Daddy, you have."

"Good." Eric started spanking where he'd left off. "Tell me why you deserve this spanking, young man."

Talbot moaned, but stayed mostly still while the slaps rained down. "Because I knocked down the chess pieces."

"Yes you did, and why was that naughty?"

"Because I'm old enough to control my temper, and to be a good sport when I play a game."

"That's true. You think about that until I'm done."

Those words elicited another whimper from the younger man, but he did as he was told. By the time Eric had made it to the lower half of his ass, Talbot's hips were shifting, and his feet were giving small unintentional kicks in reaction. When Eric reached the crease where butt met thigh, Talbot yelped, "Ah! I'm sorry! Daddy, I'm sorry!"

Eric stopped. "Are you going to do it again?" he asked sternly.

"No, Daddy! I promise I won't."

Holding him in place Eric rumbled, "Hmmm…" low in his throat, as if he were considering that answer.

"I promise! Please Daddy! I'll be good!"

"Very well. When I let you up, you will immediately go pick up those chess pieces and put them back on the board. If any of them are broken, you will be getting spanked again. Understand?" Eric had looked them over carefully when he forced Talbot to look at them, and knew they weren't broken, but he doubted it would seem like an empty threat to the young man across his lap.

Talbot shifted his hips again, very uncomfortable with threats of more punishment while his ass was still being held up in the air. "Yes, Daddy."

"Are you allowed to touch your bottom when I let you up?"

The young man squirmed again, "No, I'm not allowed."

Once Eric righted him, Talbot had a very difficult time not putting his hands behind him to rub at the injured area, especially since Russell always let him. But then Russell didn't play Daddy, he just spanked for their mutual enjoyment. Talbot sped to the chess pieces, squatted down, and started putting them all back on the board. He carefully looked over each one, praying that none of them were damaged. He sighed with relief when the last one was placed on the board. Glancing at Eric with a smile, he reported, "None of them are broken."

Eric smiled back and said, "I'm glad. You were a very good boy cleaning that up. Come here and sit in Daddy's lap." Eric was still sitting on the edge of the couch with his legs slightly spread. Talbot sped to Eric without hesitation, and carefully lowered himself down, with his ass hanging between Eric's thighs. Eric gave him a gentle kiss on the mouth and said, "Good boy. Now give Daddy a hug, and tell me how sorry you are."

Talbot wrapped his arms around Eric's neck and mumbled, "I'm so sorry, Daddy," into his neck.

Eric hugged him tight, kissed the top of his head, and said, "You're forgiven." After a few seconds, Eric nudged Talbot's head away from his neck, and started to kiss him passionately. While they were kissing, Eric put a hand down and wrapped it around Talbot's erection. Talbot moaned into his mouth, and tried to thrust in his grip. Eric allowed it for a few moments, before taking his hand away.

A needy whine came from Talbot's throat, and he broke off the kiss. "Please don't stop, Daddy."

Eric was pleased that the younger man was asking and not demanding, but they still had a little work to do before he attempted staking him. He gently kissed the side of Talbot's face and said, "I'm sorry, Baby, but that's all you get for now. You were very naughty tonight, and I still have to punish you for that God awful tantrum you threw earlier."

With a squirm of anticipation, Talbot whined, "But I already got spanked once, Daddy, and I promise to be good now."

Making eye contact, Eric rubbed his hand in a circle on the younger man's back. "I wouldn't be a very good Daddy if I let that kind of behavior slide, now would I?"

After a few moments of Eric's hypnotic stare, Talbot bowed his head, and said, "Noooo, but I don't want another spanking."

Not believing that for a second, Eric said, "I'm sure you don't, but it doesn't matter what you want. Little boys don't get to decide what's best for them, do they?"

"No, Daddy," Talbot said meekly.

"Okay then." Eric stood the both of them up, and took Talbot's hand in his. He led them over to the display case, where there were now three empty spots. The debris from the broken items littered the floor and desk. Eric stood looking at the mess for a few minutes, carefully avoiding looking at the crown.

Talbot anxiously awaited some kind of verdict, feeling childish and unsettled with Eric holding his hand. He shifted his weight from side to side, forcing himself not to rub, or whine about it.

Eric finally turned to Talbot, dropping his hand, and said, "You are a very spoiled little boy, which has led to some terrible behavior, and that is going to stop tonight."

Flushing with embarrassment, Talbot hung his head. Eric snapped his fingers and said, "What did I tell you about keeping eye contact?"

Talbot forced his eyes back to meet the older man's. "To look at you while we discuss my behavior."

"That's right. Now, when you gave me a tour of the house, you showed me this display case with pride. You told me about each piece in the collection with joy in your voice. You told me why you loved each and every piece, didn't you?"

A surge of shame washed over Talbot, bloody tears welled up in his eyes, and his erection faded. He almost said he didn't want to play anymore, but instead he choked out the words, "Yes, I did."

Eric crossed his arms. "Then in a fit of childish temper, you broke three of those pieces, and would have smashed more if I hadn't stopped you."

Wiping at his face with the back of his hand, and forcing the tears to stop, Talbot said, "I'm so sorry, Daddy. Truly sorry."

"I'm sure you are sorry, but that doesn't change what you did."

The younger vampire nodded in understanding.

Eric moved to the edge of the desk, and wiped off the debris, letting it fall to the floor. Sitting on the corner of the desk, Eric patted his thigh and said, "Over my lap for your spanking."

Hanging his head, Talbot slowly walked over to the older vampire. He leaned over, with his arms tucked under his chest on Eric's lap and his feet firmly on the ground.

"I don't think so little boy. You don't get to be comfortable for this spanking." He picked the younger man up and pulled him forward over his lap a few inches, so that Talbot's feet couldn't touch the ground. He added, "Your arms don't get to be under your chest."

Talbot moved them, and felt ridiculous. His hands couldn't touch the ground, and the only thing to grab onto was the one desk leg he could reach. When he wrapped one hand around the leg, Eric said, "Let go of the desk. You don't get to hold onto anything while I'm spanking you."

Talbot let go, and let his arms hang down. The only thing he could see from his position over Eric's lap; was the floor between the desk and the display case, which was littered with pieces of the things he'd broken.

Eric rested one hand on the younger man's lower back. "Do you have a nice view of all the things you broke?"

Talbot whimpered, "Yes, Daddy."

"What did you break first?"

"A vase from the Ming Dynasty."

Eric started spanking at the top of Talbot's ass again, and worked his way down very slowly. Talbot hadn't eaten yet today, so he wasn't healing very quickly, which meant each smack landed on skin that was already sore.

Talbot's eyes focused on the debris, and his throat tightened while he tried to hold back tears. He closed his eyes, but with nothing solid under his hands or feet, each swat made him feel as though he might topple off Eric's lap, so he opened them again. The knowledge that he was across Eric's lap for punishment made him squirm with guilt. A few seconds into the spanking, Talbot started crying quietly.

His hands kept moving, as if trying to find a place to settle. He grabbed the table leg without thinking, and received a much harder swat. His feet kicked involuntary into the air. "Ow!"

Eric kept swatting harder and said, "Let go of the desk, little boy."

Talbot let it go as if the furniture was burning hot, and buried his face in his hands. But hiding his face made him feel unbalanced again, and he quickly lifted his head again. By the time the swats had reached his sit spots, Talbot's crying was distinctly louder.

Eric stopped smacking, but pressed the flat of his hand onto the center of the ass over his lap. He said, "What did you break next?"

Talbot shifted his hips, trying to get away from the pressure of Eric's hand, but that only made it worse. Feeling sorry for himself, Talbot sniffed and wiped at his tears. "A ceremonial Mayan bowl."

Eric gripped Talbot securely around the waist with one arm, while the other arm became a blur of movement, spanking at supernatural speed.

There was a millisecond of calm before the pain registered with Talbot's brain. The instant it registered, he let out a loud, "Aaaahhhh!" His legs bicycled wildly in the air, and his hands shot out in front of him with fingers splayed.

Once Eric had doled out fifty smacks, he stopped as suddenly as he'd started.

It took a few moments for Talbot to realize it was done, but once he did, he slumped down over Eric's lap, too exhausted and relieved to move.

The corners of Eric's lips curled up at Talbot's limp body. That response was exactly what he'd been hoping for.

"What was the last thing you smashed?" Eric asked.

Broken sobbing came from the younger man, and he shook his head no, unable to speak in that moment. Eric frowned at the shaking head. He wanted unwavering submission, and knew he could lose that in an instant if he didn't show some compassion now that Talbot was distressed. He rubbed gentle circles on Talbot's lower back.

"No moooore!" Talbot wailed.

Eric made sure there was no anger in his voice, but kept it firm. "Little boys who've been naughty don't get to decide when their punishment is over. You're across Daddy's knee because you threw a tantrum, and you're not getting up until we've talked about all of the things you broke."

Talbot whimpered in despair, so Eric moved his hand to the back of Talbot's head to pet him softly. "Last one, and then we're all done. Tell Daddy the last thing you smashed."

"A… a wooden statue from ancient Egypt."

"Good boy. Ten more." Knowing Talbot was as subdued as he was going to get, Eric didn't put much strength behind the last ten smacks, delivering them at human speed.

As soon as the last swat had been given, Eric carefully turned the younger man over, and cradled him in his lap while he cried. Hugging him tight, Eric kissed the top of his head and murmured, "All done. You're forgiven for everything. Daddy is proud of you for taking your punishment without too much fuss."

Talbot leaned his forehead on Eric's chest and soaked up the comfort and security he felt within the older man's arms.

Eric's resolve to kill Talbot wavered. Feeling the younger man snuggling against his chest made Eric wish there were some other way. He'd sincerely disliked Talbot until seeing his submissive side, but finally discovering Talbot's appeal did nothing to quench his thirst for revenge. And he knew killing Talbot would cause Russell the most suffering. He vowed to make sure Talbot's last minutes were pleasant ones, and tried to justify the impending murder by telling himself that Talbot was nothing more than one of Russell's cherished possessions.

When Talbot's crying tapered off, he thought about all the things Eric had done to him, and realized with surprise that he felt guilt free for the first time in months. If he were honest with himself, it was the first time he'd felt that way in years. He was clean inside, and he knew that wouldn't have happened if Eric hadn't been steadfast in carrying out the punishment to _his_ satisfaction, refusing when Talbot tried to end it early. With those thoughts in his head, and Eric's soothing embrace holding him close, the tears stopped falling.

Giving the younger man a few extra moments to calm down, Eric's eyes fell on his father's crown. His stomach churned every time he saw it. He could see the blank stares of his slain parents, hear Russell's laughter as he walked away holding what was left of his legacy. Eric closed his eyes to block out the heirloom, and focus on his plan. Avenging his family's massacre would give him the peace and satisfaction that he'd been seeking.

Eric pushed Talbot away from his chest to look him in the eyes. The younger vampire's bloody tears had coated his cheeks and spattered onto his hands. Eric gave him the sweetest smile he could muster, and said, "Be still."

"Yes, Daddy." Talbot whispered with confusion.

Eric leaned in, and started licking the blood off Talbot's face. Once his face was clean, Eric moved down and started gently sucking the streaks of blood off his neck.

Eric's lips and tongue woke up Talbot's libido. It was a struggle to keep his hands from reaching out and touching Eric, but he managed.

Once the younger man's face and neck were clean, Eric looked him in the eye and smiled. "You're being such a good boy. I know it can be hard to sit still, but you're doing a very well."

"Thank you, Daddy." The praise after so much punishment made Talbot hungry for more.

He picked up Talbot's right hand and held it up for both of them to see. "Your hands are a mess. Should we clean those up too?"

"Yes, please."

Eric slowly worked on licking all the blood off his hands, taking the time to thoroughly suck on each finger, even if there wasn't much blood on it to begin with. Talbot moaned a few times during the process, and squirmed with anticipation, itching to return Eric's attention. His erection was back, and aching to be touched.

When both hands were clean, Eric whispered in his ear, "Daddy is very pleased with you. If I stand up and put you on your feet, can you help Daddy take his pants off?'

A deep and needy groan came from Talbot's throat. "Oh yes, Daddy."

Eric picked the younger man up off his lap, pausing before he set him on his feet. "Remember, you're still not allowed to touch yourself."

"That's very difficult right now, Daddy," Talbot said, shifting in the bigger man's arms.

Eric stood up, and then put Talbot down in front of him. He wrapped one hand firmly around the younger man's dick, and used the other to squeeze his left butt cheek.

After a surprised intake of breath, Talbot moaned, before gripping Eric's shoulders to steady himself.

Eric said, "Daddy will decide when and how to play with these, not you. Understood?"

Talbot's erection twitched in Eric's grasp. "Yes, Daddy."

Keeping his hands in place, Eric lowered his lips to Talbot's. His tongue explored the smaller man's mouth, while his hand gently patted his sore backside. Eric broke it off once Talbot's fangs had distended, and then released the younger man entirely.

"You can't touch yourself, but you have permission to touch me."

Talbot immediately put his hands on Eric's bare chest, rubbing his hands over the hard muscles. Leaning in, he put a trail of kisses from Eric's collar bone all the way down to his navel. His hands made quick work of undoing the taller vampire's pants, and a quick push past Eric's hips revealed that the older vampire had gone commando. Loving the sight of Eric's dick springing free from the confines of clothing, Talbot got down on his knees. He helped Eric step out of his pants, and then tried to get as much of Eric's dick in his mouth as he could.

Eric tangled his hands into Talbot's hair, closed his eyes, and let himself enjoy the feeling. After a few minutes, he reluctantly pulled away, not wanting to lose sight of his goal. He didn't know how long Russell would be gone, but he needed to get this done before he came back.

Talbot made a noise of displeasure as Eric withdrew. Getting down on his knees, Eric kissed him, and said, "My turn. I want you to lay down on your back."

The younger man smiled until his sore bottom came into contact with the scratchy oriental rug. He lay on his back, and tried to shift himself into a more comfortable position, only to find there wasn't one. He pouted at Eric.

"I know," Eric said. He kissed the pout, and explained. "I want your bottom pressed into the carpet the whole time I'm sucking you off. That way you'll feel my handprints, my hands, and my mouth all surrounding you. Keep your hands down by your sides." Talbot's pout went away at those words, and Eric started exploring the younger vampire's body with his hands, lips, and tongue.

Talbot moaned in pleasure and found it both difficult and exciting to keep his hands still at his sides. A little cry escaped his lips when he felt Eric's mouth engulf his entire erection. Having the multiple sensations of the carpet under his ass, Eric's mouth on his dick, and Eric's hands touching him everywhere they could reach, made for a short build up to an explosive orgasm.

Eric swallowed the cum, and waited a few seconds for Talbot's body to stop quivering. Once Talbot's body was slack, Eric started placing gentle kisses on his stomach, working his way up the skin to Talbot's face. Looking into Talbot's eyes, he saw complete submission, and knew it was time. Bracing himself to do what needed to be done, he said, "Turn over."

"Oh yes, Daddy," Talbot said, more than ready to feel Eric inside him.

As soon as Talbot was on his hands and knees with his back turned, Eric grabbed a long shard of the wooden Egyptian carving. The wood felt heavy in his grip, but he forced himself to focus on his desire for revenge.

"Russell took my family." Hatred tinged his voice. "Now I take his."

Realizing Eric's intent was malicious, Talbot's eyes snapped opened, and he yelled, "Nooooo!"

Eric staked him with one swift unflinching move.

"Yes," he answered. Talbot's body exploded into a pile of blood and mucus, spattering Eric's skin with the evidence of what he'd done.

For a moment, Eric stared at the bloody mess on the carpet that used to be Talbot's body. He wanted to feel satisfaction, but mostly felt regret. He let the makeshift stake clatter to the ground, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

At super speed, he yanked his pants on, put his shirt through his arms, and grabbed his father's crown from the display case. Wanting to avoid the guards, Eric opened the window, flew up into the night sky, and headed for Fangtasia.


End file.
